


Super Sexy

by iwasanartist



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 5.12 - The Real Deal, Episode 100, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasanartist/pseuds/iwasanartist
Summary: "Want to help me into this gear of Fitz's? It's super sexy."





	Super Sexy

_"Want to help me get into this gear Fitz has for me? It's super sexy."_

It really wasn't. By all appearances it was a high-tech version of dish gloves sewn into a long-sleeved hooded T-shirt, a fanny pack and a gas mask with a GoPro. But if it would do the job.

May held the shirt up, its hem pulled all the way to its collar, as Coulson put his arms through the sleeves, into the gloves, and stepped closer, bringing the fabric up to his chest and ducking his head into it. The dark lines across his body emanating from the ragged scar where an alien scepter used to be made her breath catch in her throat and a little piece of her heart break as the reality of their situation sat in full view. But she held still and silent, never slipping until Coulson was hidden in the garment. The breath was short. The quiver of her lip brief and the shake that wanted to overtake her hand held in control by sheer force of will. And when his head popped out of the shirt, it was over, almost like it had never been. 

Almost.

Coulson fiddled with the gloved fingers and tucked in the shirt while she grabbed the gas mask. He bowed his head as she put it on him. A crown of thorns he didn’t deserve. Mask in place, she pulled the hood over it and stepped back as he attached more of Fitz's gadgets to his belt.

When everything was in place, she stepped back.

“Can you move okay?”

Coulson waved his arms in wide circles, high-stepped in place before lunging from side to side and looking left to right and up and down. Fitz was still finishing his rift-closing doodad and if the suit needed any adjustments, this was the time to find out. Coulson ended with a little hop, his fists at his hips and his chest puffed out like Superman.

“How’s it look?”

“Hot.”

“Yeah,” he said as he dropped the act and tugged at the hood and mask. “I gotta be honest, the ventilation isn’t great, but how much can you ask for in twenty-” Coulson caught her eye and the slight uptick to of her lips and froze midsentence.

“I wasn’t talking about the ventilation.”

It took a moment for her words to register, and when they did, he dropped his head with a grin that stopped just shy of a chuckle and rubbed at the back of his neck. If she looked closely, she thought she could see the faintest tinge of pink flushing up from his collar. The kind thing to do was put him out of his misery. With an audible exhale she smiled fully and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. Tension broken, they were both free to laugh.

“It looks fine,” May said. “I mean, it looks ridiculous, but it’s fine.”

Coulson smiled as he set the mask on a workbench and pushed the hood further down his neck and headed for the door.

“Well, I guess I better go tell Fitz to hang onto his day job, because the fashion world won’t be calling.”

“Aw, you’ll break his heart.”

“Eh, the kid’s got layers. I’m sure he’s got a dozen other interests he can turn into a career.”

“If one of those happens to be ‘pastry chef’ tell him I could use a bear claw!” May called after him.

Coulson snapped his fingers and spun a circle as he went.

“Ah! I knew I was forgetting something on Deke’s list.”

The banter came quick and easy, just like old times between old friends. Just like old times, One step forward, two steps back and a dance around what they really wanted. Coulson’s hand was on the door when May remembered just how much she hated dancing.

“Phil!”

“Yeah?” he turned back to her, dropping all pretenses and just looking at her with undivided attention and impossibly blue eyes as she crossed the room, took his face in her hands and went in for a kiss.

It technically wasn’t the first time they’d kissed. There was that disastrous undercover mission early in their SHIELD days, and others that had a way of ending in alleys, mashing their faces together in closed-mouth kisses that were just as likely to land on chins as lips or nuzzling cheeks with one eye on the target and whispered instructions in their ears.

They were business. This was different, and though she would be loath to admit it, a little piece of her heart jumped when he kissed her back, opening himself to her as they moved in tandem, occupying each other’s space like they were touching each other for the first time. Her hands went to his shoulders. She could feel a palm at the back of her head as she moved lower, tangling her fingers in his and wishing they’d done this before he suited up. 

In fact, it was the glove that did it. That one little infuriating piece of rubber or leather or whatever the hell combination alloy fabric thing of Fitz’s was enough to remind her where they were, what they were doing and why. She pulled away. Her breath was deep and shaking as she exhaled.

“You okay?” Coulson asked. May stepped back, dodging his hand as he reached for her. “May?” She could feel his concern growing, and she wanted to explain but found she couldn’t trust her own voice, and so as he stepped forward to make up the distance she’d put between him, she did the next best thing. Reaching out, she swatted him in his big stupid shoulder.

Coulson stopped, tilted his head and slowly lowered his arm.

“Um...okay. That was weird-”

_One step forward; two steps back._

May shook her head. It was time to break the cycle and sell the parts for scrap. She didn’t care what she looked like; she didn’t care what she sounded like; May grabbed his shirt and pulled Coulson close until they were practically nose to nose.

“Don’t you dare let that be the first and last time,” she said, almost pleased to hear that comfortable touch of hardness in her voice. Her words sank in, and Coulson’s confusion was replaced with an easy smile that could only come from years of knowing her, because no one else would dare.

“Yes, ma’am,” he said softly, placing a hand on her cheek and tilting her face back toward his. He kissed her again -- and like Coulson himself, a scholar and a fighter, a general and a clown, alive and dead, it was an exercise in contradiction that calmed her nerves and thrilled her senses. His arms wrapped tightly around her and she could have stayed there forever if there weren’t a world that needed saving on a fairly regular basis -- damn her brain that kept sliding in snippets of reality at inopportune times. Once more, she broke the kiss, arching away from his lips. 

“You know that’s not what I meant, right?”

Coulson closed his eyes and nodded before resting his forehead against hers.

“I know, Melinda,” he said softly. “And I don’t plan on dying -- or getting sucked into a fear dimension -- today.” She nodded and leaned into him, resting her head against his chest as his arms held her in a tight embrace that for a moment made all their worries slip away. “Still, I mean, no sense wasting time.”

God, he always knew how to make her laugh. The separated just enough for short breaths and chittering laughter. Just enough to know they didn’t ever want to be separated again. There were no more games. No more dancing around their feelings or wallowing in fear of the future. There was just happiness and passion and a lust that carried them across the room, attached at the lips until Coulson’s legs hit a tall crate and he sank onto it, bringing him perfectly to eye level.

May stepped into him. Positioned between his knees, they were as close as two people could be, and it still wasn’t enough. His lips burned down her neck as her hands went to his belt, carefully removing Fitz’s equipment and laying the technology gently to the side. She pulled at his shirt, tugging gently and then with more force, trying to free it from his waistband.

“Didn’t Fitz design this thing to come off?” she muttered. She could feel Coulson’s smile.

“Not easily,” he said as one hand went to his belt and pushed a small button. An audible pop could be heard as whatever mechanism that kept the makeshift hazmat suit in place unsealed, allowing her to tug the shirt upward and slide her hands underneath. Coulson squirmed beneath her touch and tried not to laugh.

“Ticklish?”

“A little.”

“Useful information,” she whispered between kisses to his lips, his face and neck until finally her tongue slithered briefly in his ear, her breath hot against him as her hands went to his hips, pulling him tighter as she moved against his body until she could feel him begin to stiffen.

“Oh, god, May…”

“Baby, you ain’t seen nothing yet.”

Coulson pulled away just enough to look at her face.

“A BTO reference?” he said. May shrugged at him with a slight smile. “Well, aren’t you just a woman after my own heart.” 

“Your heart,” May said with a wiggle of her eyebrows, “and a few other things.” She sneaked another kiss as her hands returned to his belt and unclasped the buckle. She’d just started on his fly when the door burst open.

“Hey, guys, Fitz want-whoa.” Mack was standing wide-eyed in the doorway as May and Coulson separated. His gaze traveled to each of them, the rafters and back as Coulson repositioned, crossing his legs as best he could until May stepped in front of him.  
“What did you need Mack?” she asked.

“Uh, Fitz is ready for you any time,” Mack said. “If you’re busy, I can tell him it’ll be about five...fift...ten minutes.” 

May rolled her eyes and shook her head. She didn’t need to see Coulson to know the expressions crossing his face during that conversation. 

“Tell Fitz we’ll be right there,” she said. Mack nodded and made a hasty exit, unable to hide a grin as he pulled the door shut. May walked across the room and picked up Coulson’s helmet while he adjusted his pants, tucked the shirt back in and reapplied all of Fitz’s accessories.

“This, bar none, is the worst timing in the history of history.”

“Sorry Coulson,” she said. “Time to save the world.”

“Yeah,” he said with a grunt. “Must be Friday.”

“Or Tuesday.”

“Any day, really. How do I look?”

“Mmm...like your suit could use some ventilation.” 

Coulson smiled as he took the helmet from her and held it under one arm.

“Good enough.”

They walked the halls silently, fingers touching but not quite entwining. They were almost to the junction that would lead Coulson to the elevator when she grabbed his hand.

“Phil.”

“Yeah?”

She rose up slightly on her toes and kissed him softly on the lips.

“Try not to die down there.” She looked into his eyes and could see about a hundred quips that died before they reached his lips.

“I’ll do my best,” he said. She nodded as he brought her hands to his face and kissed her fingers. They clung to each other and the moment, trying to stretch it out as long as they could and avoid the uncertainty that awaited them. It almost worked before the squeaky wheel of Fitz’s cart brought everything back into focus. Coulson took two quick breaths, pressed his lips to her forehead.

“I’ll see you soon,” he said with a wink before disappearing around the corner, on his way to Fitz and the fears of everyone in the lighthouse. 

May leaned against the wall, squeezed her eyes shut and tried very hard not to be afraid.

**Author's Note:**

> Bachman Turner Overdrive - You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7miRCLeFSJo


End file.
